An Alarming Emotion
by thunder skies
Summary: Nessie finally speaks with the girl who has been taking her Jacob away from her. Blackwater.


The girls were both glaring at each other.

"What are you _doing _here?" Nessie finally sighed, but the rudeness of her tone still wasn't completely hidden. Sophie grinned recklessly, tossing her feet onto the coffee table between them. The half-vampire winced.

"I've got nowhere else to be," Sophie drawled. "But trust me, honey, anywhere would be better than here."

"Oh?" Nessie asked, leaning forward, arms crossed almost defensively over her chest. "And why is _that?_" Was her family not _good _enough for this girl? She should be _grateful _that Grandma Esme had even let her inside the house wearing those disgusting jeans and tank top. Subconsciously, Nessie smoothed her hands over the dark, short skirt she wore.

Sophie stared at her, wide-eyed and disbelieving that she even had to ask. "Because," she said slowly, "I don't like you."

The older girl started. "_Excuse _me?!"

"I. Don't. Like. You," Sophie enunciated clearly, a smile edging the corners of her lips.

"That's-- that is so utterly and completely--"

For once, Nessie Cullen found herself at a loss for words. This _dirt _poor, knotted haired, _illegitimate child _didn't like _her? _For God's sake, _she_ should be the one hating the child! That _girl _was the reason her Jacob hardly even _spoke _to her when they were in the same room, all because that _girl _was his _daughter. _

Just the word made her throat feel like it was seizing up. What a strange feeling. She hadn't cried since she was a baby-- there had never been a need.

Absolutely furious now, mostly because of the tears pricking at the edges of her eyes, Nessie looked up at Sophie with clenched teeth. What an _idiotic _name, _Sophie_. Oh, she'd heard her Jacob venerating over it again and again, what a _pretty _name, could Leah Clearwater have _chosen _a better one for-- for their... _daughter?_

Daughter.

Her Jacob, the one whose strong, solid form was in her very earliest, foggiest memories, the one whose warmth had always felt like a protective blanket over her skin--

He had a _daughter. _

With _Leah. _

Nessie tugged desperately at the front of her shirt, brushing away every inane wrinkle. But why did it matter? Her Jacob was so much happier with his short-haired, ratty cut-offs wearing, cigarette-smoking, swearing to all holy hell _Beta _than he was shopping with she and Auntie Rose. Not that he didn't enjoy it-- he _had _to, she was his _imprint, _he enjoyed any and all time spent with her --but... and here was where all of Nessie's problems arose...

He liked spending time with Leah _more._

Nessie truly could not see why. She had been observing this harlot of a woman ever since she had shown up on the main house's doorstep two weeks ago, fifteen year old daughter standing by her side. Fifteen year old daughter with _her _Jacob's smile and _her _Jacob's laugh and _her _Jacob's, "Sure, sure." Fifteen year old daughter who apparently had known about her father for quite some time, and had been wanting to meet him for a long while.

So Leah Clearwater came back.

For her _daughter._

The whole thing made Nessie want to throw up all of her insides, the way she had when she had caught the flu when she was three (technically nine-- but then, her Jacob refused to count her age in anything _but _years).

Leah and Sophie did not go whole days without verbally speaking to each other, the way she and her mother sometimes did.

Sophie never slipped up and called her mother by her actual name the way that Nessie did sometimes, a by-product of pretending to be siblings in school.

Sophie was allowed to swear as long as she wasn't too bad about it, and Sophie snickered with her mother in the corner as they made sarcastic comments back and forth about the way her family sparkled in the sunshine coming through the window.

It was later that night, long after Leah had dragged Sophie to Seth's house, while Nessie was curled up in her own bed and trying so hard not to listen to her parents moans and groans from the other room (because sometimes they got so wrapped up in _each other _that they forgot about _her_), that she realized what she was feeling.

_Jealousy. _

---

_a/n: _Okaaaay. I really hope that makes as much sense to you guys as it does in my head. This started out as being just some random crap I wrote to try and get the idea (of Jacob and Leah's daughter meeting Nessie) out of my head. But then it sort of came together nicely, and I figured, well, everybody likes blackwater!

...most everybody, anyway.

I don't think I'll be continuing this; I'm all wrapped up in my other story, _You Have Got to Be Kidding Me_, but if I ever do think of anything more to add... I'll, er, add it.

And that would be all ;). Review?


End file.
